falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
The End (Guise of Chaos)
The End was a large earth pony ghoul that Ripple and his group encountered in the tunnel network below Hornsmith. History During the War The End was originally a pony named Nickel who volunteered to be part of a project being undertaken by the Ministry of Peace. The project was known as project Endless which had the goal of creating unkillable ponies, Nickel was one of two known test subjects for the project. Project Endless succeeded in making Nickel seemingly unkillable, he was being transported via an underground train to an unknown location when the megaspell fallout happened. After the War After the War, Nickel remained trapped inside a storage container, over time the radiation turned him into a ghoul. Nickel eventually escaped his container and found the tunnels around him inhabited by numerous other ghouls. Nickel believed he was responsible for creating the ghouls in the tunnels, unaware of the effects of Balefire Radiation. The ghouls worshipped him, believing Nickel to be some form of saviour, this would develop into a ghoul cult focused on the worship of Nickel. Nickel renamed himself The End a name dervied from the Project that made him unkillable. Present Day The End was first hinted at by a message scrawled in the blood and gore of a dead Raider. He was mentioned by a group of his fanatical followers that Ripple and his group encountered whilst navigating the Hornsmith underground and disarming numerous traps. After killing the ghouls, numerous other messages of The End were found before Ripple and his companions finally meet him. The End's followers surround Ripple, Ashred, Willow and Viola, whilst The End himself conversed with Ripple, intrigued that Ripple possessed two Black Cubes. The End reveals he knows of the cubes as well and prepares to open the case, Ripple uses to store them, Ripple shoots The End and takes back the Black Cubes but The End quickly regenerates and orders his followers not to attack. Ripple finally realises The End was a test subject of Project Endless like the unkillable beserker encountered in the tunnels near Underhoof. After learning who The End was and his beliefs about ghouls. Ripple realizes The End is crazy and quietly signals to his group to get ready to flee. Viola manages to get a grenade into The End's mouth before the group flees whilst The End roars in fury and his followers pursue Ripple and his group out of the tunnels. Traits Appearance The End is a large and imposing earth pony ghoul, similar in size to massacre and looked similar to the unkillable ghoul near Underhoof, according to Ripple's examination of him. Personality The End is seemingly a very at ease leader who rules over his cult with ease. Years of devotion and his own delusions have driven him insane but not feral like his counterpart in Underhoof's tunnels. He is very confident, given that no weapon has been able to succesfully kill him. He also seems to view himself as some form of god, believing himself responsible for the creation of ghouls. He enjoys talking with outsiders as they prove interesting and help to stave off his boredom and further insanity. Abilities Endless is immortal and is seemingly unkillable. He can regenerate from severe damage, stating that he has survived being assaulted by firearms larger than Ripple and his group's own munitions. He can also detect Black Cube's aware that Ripple owned two. Notes & Trivia *Is an immortal ghoul that can regenerate from seemingly, any injury. Category:Characters Category:Guise of Chaos Minor Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Ghouls